disneydolldatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Solstice Doll set 2015
Anna Sculpt: Anna Classic Body: '''Classic 2012, painted legs '''Appearance: * Hair: Anna is rooted with a bright orange. Its styled in a high donut bun. There's short bangs at the front, with a part at the left side. The rooting is dense around the hairline. * Face: '''Anna has a very simple face. She has orange eyebrows that fade towards the centre. She wears green eyeshadow and black eyeliner. There is a light blush on her nose and cheeks. As well as several freckles. And finally a red shade of lipstick. Her expression is quite subtle and she glances to the right. * '''Outfit: Based on her outfit as seen in the short 'Frozen Fever' Anna wears a 7 piece ensemble. Starting, a sunflower hairclip, attached with orange thread. There is a bracelet, gifted by Elsa. The top is made of a black bodice, with printed details and silver glitter, a yellow collar and short sleeve insert and a plastic flower brooch. There is a green vest, with printed details and a blue glitter trim. The skirt is aqua green with printed details. The attachment to the waistband is ruffled and features two fake pockets, as well as a build-in petticoat made from yellow tulle. The skirt reaches her shins. The outfit finishes with simple black flats. Her legs are painted light green. Elsa Sculpt: Elsa Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance: * Hair: Elsa is rooted with a very light blond. It's styled into a braid that reaches her hips. The top has a couple of shorter strands, which are styled to create volume. The rooting pattern is dense around the hairline * Face: Elsa has grey eyebrows that fade towards the center. Her eyeshadow is purple and fades into grey. She wears mascara and black eyeliner at the top and grey eyeliner at the bottom. She has a minimal amount of blush. She wears an old pink shade of lipstick and has a slight smirk. She glances to the left. * Outfit: Based on her outfit as seen in the short 'Frozen Fever' Elsa wears a 4 piece ensemble. Starting Elsa wears a flower hairclip, attached with white thread. The cape is attached to the dress and is made from a transparent fabric with printed flower flower details and glitter plant details. The collar is transparent too and has printed flowers on them, as well as glittery flowers stitched on top. The dress is one piece and fades from dark green at the top, to light green at the bottom with printed leave and flowers. There is a slit at the right side which starts at the knee. The front of the dress reaches the floor, the back of the dress reaches about half an inch past the floor. The cape reaches about an inch past the floor. Other Box: The box is completely transparent with cardboard backing. The bottom of the front panel has the classic Frozen border and there's an image of Anna and Elsa in their Summer Solstice fashion in the 2D art style. The left top features a sunflower image with the text 'As seen in Frozen Fever' with Olaf popping out from behind